(Tidak) Demi Pudding!
by Aniaisha
Summary: Kayano Kaede akan melakukan apa saja demi pudding. No pairing, one-shot. Terinspirasi dari temen.


**Title: (Tidak) Demi Pudding!**

 **Rating: K**

 **Summary: Kayano Kaede akan melakukan apa saja demi pudding sampai Kataoka mengubahnya. No pairing**

 **Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu is owned by Matsui Yusei-sama not me.**

 **Warning: Gaje**

JJJJJJJJJJJJ

"Kayano a-anu boleh temani aku membuat racun untuk Koro-sensei?"

"Kayano tolong gantikan aku piket ya aku harus segera pulang, adikku sakit"

"Kayanocchi ayo kita jalan-jalan"

Ajakan-ajakan dan permintaan dari teman-temannya sering menghujaninya. Sebenarnya Kayano malas menerima ajakan mereka atau menggantikan mereka melakukan suatu hal. Kalau saja tidak demi satu makanan ini. Pudding, ya pudding. Kayano bisa saja menolak mereka kecuali mereka mengiming-imingi Kayano dengan makanan penutup favoritnya itu.

Karena itu kalimat 'Kutraktir pudding deh' akan selalu sukses membuat Kayano selalu mengiyakan permintaan teman-temannya. Kayano selalu melakukan sesuatu demi pudding kesukaannya.

"Kayano tolong bantu aku membawa dokumen-dokumen ini ke ruang osis ya? **Kutraktir pudding deh** pulangnya" tawar Kataoka yang terlihat kesulitan membawa buku-buku itu. Telinga Kayano yang cukup tajam berhasil menangkap tiga kata suci itu.

"OK!" Kayano dengan cepat mengambil sebagian buku itu dari tangan Kataoka dan membawanya.

"Omong-omong Isogai kemana? Biasanya kan kamu dibantu olehnya" tanya Kayano.

"Oh Isogai harus kerja paruh waktu jadi aku menyuruhnya duluan" kata Kataoka. Kayano mangut-mangut.

Tentu saja saat sampai di ruang osis mereka langsung diberi tatapan tidak suka dan disirami ejekan dan hinaan karena mereka berada di kelas 3-E. Ketua Osis Asano Gakushuu juga menerima dokumen-dokumen itu dengan ogah-ogahan tak lupa ikut menghina mereka.

"Aku harap tidak ada banyak kesalahan di dalamnya tapi aku tidak akan berharap banyak, bagaimanapun juga kalian ini hanya anak kelas E" kata Asano. Kayano menahan diri untuk tidak mengernyit. Mereka segera cabut dari ruang osis dan pulang.

"Uh apaan sih dia mentang-mentang ketos kelas A boleh ngejek gitu?!" omel Kayano sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kunugigaoka.

"Tenang saja dokumen itu mengerjakannya sudah dibantu oleh Koro-sensei jadi dia pasti terkejut akan bagusnya laporan kami" kata Kataoka dengan tenang.

"Kalian selalu merasakan ini ya?" tanya Kayano.

"Ya sih tapi kami kan sudah biasa" kata Kataoka tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Kataoka-san apa kamu tidak kesal diejek begitu?" tanya Kayano.

"Kalau aku bisa sih aku ingin mengambil pisau anti-sensei di kantong dan menusuk mata mereka. Tapi Isogai-kun selalu bilang tidak ada gunanya melakukan itu pada mereka nanti kita rugi sendiri. Terasaka juga pernah mengatakan itu pada Nagisa kan?" kata Kataoka.

"Iya ya, waktu Nagisa melawan Takaoka-sensei ya. Tapi kalau bisa aku juga ingin menyumpal hidung dan lubang telinga mereka dengan peluru anti sensei aku bawa di kantong buat jaga-jaga" kata Kayano merogoh kantongnya sambil tertawa psikopatis. Kataoka yang melihatnya langsung sweatdrop.

"Heran deh kenapa kalian bisa tahan membantu pihak osis kalau diperlakukan kayak begitu. Terutama anggota-anggota osis yang berdada besar itu ingin kubunuh" komentar Kayano masih dengan aura gelapnya. Kataoka sweatdrop sekali lagi lalu menghela napas.

"Itu karena kami senang membantu. Terutama Isogai-kun dia selalu membantu orang lain tanpa mengharapkan apa-apa. Tersenyum menghadapi semuanya dan selalu sabar. Kalau kamu membantu orang lain mereka akan merasa senang bukan? Ucapan terima kasih yang tulus dari mereka sudah cukup untuk membayar pertolongan yang kuberikan dan bagiku itu sudah cukup. Membantu orang itu menyenangkan dan itu juga tugas kami sebagai pengurus kelas" jelas Kataoka.

"..." Kayano tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan langsung ditimpa kesadaran.

'Selama ini aku selalu membantu orang lain demi pudding aku jarang mau membantu orang lain kalau tidak diberi pudding. Aku sama sekali tidak membantu orang lain dengan niat yang tulus kalau begini aku tidak akan bisa menjadi seperti Kataoka-san' pikir Kayano sambil menyesali perbuatannya. Kayano benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Ada apa Kayano?" tanya Kataoka yang bingung atas perubahan sikap temannya itu.

"Tidak kok, kalian hebat ya selalu membantu orang lain tanpa mendapatkan apa-apa dan malah senang melakukannya. Ucapan Kataoka-san membuatku sadar bagaimana aku sudah kehilangan banyak kesempatan untuk berbuat baik" kata Kayano. Kataoka tersenyum.

"Tidak kok masih banyak kesempatan yang akan menunggumu di masa depan asalkan kamu ingat saja untuk selalu menolong orang lain dengan tulus. Aku juga dulu jarang berbuat baik dan Isogai-kunlah yang mengajariku makanya sampaikan pada orang lain pelajaran yang kau dapat hari ini dan dengan begitu kamu bisa menolong orang lain menyadari kesalahannya dan tidak mengulangnya" kata Kataoka.

"Kataoka-san seperti orang dewasa ya" kata Kayano dengan mata berbinar-binar yang memandang Kataoka dengan respek.

"Tidak juga, ah itu toko tempat Isogai bekerja ayo kesana pudding disana enak sekali lho, kutraktir" kata Kataoka. Kayano menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak usah Kataoka-san aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengharap apa-apa saat membantu orang lain" kata Kayano. Kataoka tertawa kecil.

"Kalau ini bukan berarti kamu memintanya dariku ,aku memang ingin mentraktirmu sekalian makan pudding disini" kata Kataoka. Kayano tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk.

"Ok!"

Esoknya

"Kayano boleh aku meminta tolong , bisa tolong bawakan sebagian buku-buku ini? Karasuma-sensei memintaku untuk memberikannya pada Takebayashi-kun. Aku akan membelikanmu pudding sebagai gantinya" kata Nagisa yang terlihat kesusahan membawa setumpuk buku-buku tebal. Kayano tersenyum dan mengambil sebagian dari buku-buku itu dari tangan Nagisa.

"Tidak usah membelikanku pudding aku akan tetap membantumu" kata Kayano. Kataoka yang kebetulan lewat bersama Isogai tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kayano.

"Sepertinya Kayano telah kau beri pelajaran"komentar Isogai. Kataoka hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai ganti jawaban.

 _'Mulai sekarang aku akan membantu orang lain tanpa meminta imbalan meski itu pudding sekalipun!_ ' Kayano bertekad sambil tetap tersenyum.

 **FIN**

 **Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri membaca fanfic abal-abalan yang banyak kekurangan ini. Kalau bisa di-review ya, kritik dan saran diterima.**

 **Aniaisha** **J**


End file.
